I Would Kill To Be That Cup Of Coffee
by Emono
Summary: A GiNozzo prompt story. Ranges from fluff to angst, G to M. M/M, slash, be warned!


**Title:** Kill To Be That Cup Of Coffee: A Gibbs/DiNozzo prompt story

**Prompts:** 10 prompts from a 100 list

**Author: **Emono

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Rating:** PG-15

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Warnings:** Lots of slash, don't like, totally read it anyways and be turned! ;)

**D****isclaimer:** I'm thinkin' NCIS has as many lawyers and robot-warriors guarding it as CSI, so I'm just going to say that I don't own them. Though I do let Tony play with Ryan Wolfe sometimes when Eric's out of town ;) [CSI: Miami reference, sorry]

**Beta:** gil_follower

_AN: Any Italian in here is completely fake. It's actual Italian words, but I pulled all of the words out of Dan Brown's Angels & Demons, so none of it makes sense. It's all just for effect, and I have no patience to come up with a sentence and translate it. So if you know Italian, ignore the shizz-nit. Your just lucky I didn't go all Pig-Italian on you and start making shizz-nit up._

**1. The look in your eyes**

Gibbs was just outside the window that looked into Tony's hospital room, the agent was spread out on the stark cot hooked up to machines and barley breathing on his own. His lungs were plague-ridden, his body weak. He had an oxygen mask over his face, his lungs almost collapsed, but the mask was driving sweet oxygen past his dry lips.

"Doc..." Gibbs didn't look at the white-coat beside him; his eyes were locked on his senior agent "In your opinion, will he make it?"

"On my honor, Special Agent Gibbs...I don't know" the man was shrinking away from him by the second "It's up to fate now, we're doing all we can."

"I understand" Gibbs glanced a glare at the man "Leave."

The doctor almost sprinted away, glad to be out of the Marines line of fire. Gibbs turned back to the man in the isolated room; Tony was staring up at the ceiling. The older man sighed, placing the bend of his arm on the window and leaning his forehead against it. Tony looked over suddenly, aware that he was being watched. Something flashed in his eyes, something vulnerable. He tried to mouth something, but couldn't get words past the plague in his body.

Gibbs reached over with his free hand and switched on the speaker.

"Shut up, DiNozzo...you want to kill yourself?" Gibbs barked, but the agent didn't even wince at his harsh tone. Gibbs glanced around, finding himself alone, then softened the tone of his voice "Tony, just relax...you need all your strength to fight off this thing."

"I...don't know how" Tony's voice was hoarse, coarse through the speakers like someone had rubbed it raw.

"You're strong, Tony, you'll live" Gibbs gave him a heart-wrenching smile "Rest now, they're doing all they can."

Tony nodded, trust reflecting in his eyes.

Gibbs pushed off the window, "I'll be back soon."

**2. In the beginning**

In the beginning, Tony ran in the mornings to get into shape. It kept him flexible, and it was a good practice for chasing down bad guys. There were a good dozen people he passed on his route, and he smiled at them all. It was a good start to the morning: Get up, have a cold coffee (hot made his stomach hurt during a run), run his route, get home, change and make coffee, drink coffee on way to work. It was a perfect rhythm, one he liked to stick to.

Then he started having these weird feelings, more than admiration and definitely more than a subordinate should have for his boss. Gibbs started to invade his mind, clouding up all other thoughts. He started spacing off, becoming careless, and it just pissed Gibbs off more. Abby kept thinking he was really sick, and Ducky insisted he come in for an examination.

So Tony changed his route, going through a deeper part of the park that no one used. He could think more clearly when he didn't have to keep avoiding others eyes, just him and the pavement. Then he stopped running halfway through his route, stopping beneath a bridge and huddling in the cool shade. It became routine, a pity party for himself where it was too early for even God to pay proper attention. But he always got up, kept going, kept running away from his problem.

Then Gibbs found him crouched beneath the bridge one morning, offering a coffee and a confession of his own.

**3. Wrong number**

Gibbs had been much to wrapped up his case to notice what the date was; the case had been dragging on for days and nothing could snatch up his attention. Tony watched his lover in concern; his feet were dragging a bit on the way down the stairs from the director's office, a hand rubbing over his eyes. It seemed that the case was taking its toll, putting him on edge.

"Gibbs, I tried calling you" McGee held up his cell phone questioningly "What's wrong with your phone?"

Gibbs grumbled as he passed, "Lost it."

"You lost your..." Ziva gaped after her boss "Gibbs, that's not good. The numbers in there-"

"I'm sure it's destroyed by now," the older man snapped at her, then continued to his desk. Tony shook his head with a slight sigh, he wasn't going to get into his lover's line of fire now of all times. Just then his phone went off, vibrating in his pocket.

Tony flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?" it was a woman's voice, slurred "Is this Tony?"

"Yeah, this is Tony" the man replied slowly, cocking his head "Who's this?"

"Well it doesn't fuckin' matter, does it?" the woman was clearly angry "At least, not to Jethro."

"Gibbs?" Tony seriously had no idea what was going on now, his boss looked up at the mention of his name "What are you calling about?"

"You're the fuckin' bitch he's screwin' with now, ain't ya?" the woman's slurs were getting worse, there was pause filled with the clinking of ice in a glass and a slurp "Well ya know what, fag? You can have him! I don'...I don' want him anyways."

Tony was getting a little pissed, "Listen here you bi-"

"No, _you_ listen!" the woman screeched, causing the man to cry out and pull his ear away from the phone. Everyone in the immediate area could hear the next words, since the obviously drunken woman was yelling herself hoarse "You can suck his cock all you want, you can spread your legs like every other whore, but I had him first! HE LOVED ME FIRST!"

"Yeah? Well you can go to hell!" Tony barked, tossing the phone on the ground and rubbing his temples. His head was ringing from her voice, like the aftereffects of a sonic boom. Thankfully he had hung up or she would still be screaming, but he opened his eyes to see that everyone was looking at him with an open mouth.

"What?" Tony blushed scarlet, eyes downcast.

Gibbs' brow creased, "Was...that my ex-wife?"

**4. Far off places**

It wasn't anything like Tony had expected it to be. The surface beneath the blade gave way easily, it wasn't hard or jagged. It didn't hitch easily, and not once did he pause without his force behind it. He had never done something like this, it was new and calming and...

Warm hands slipped up his arms, making the transition from short sleeve to skin easily. Tony paused mid-stroke, sighing deeply as those gun-calloused fingers shadowed his own around the tool-blade.

"Easy strokes, Tony" came the rough whisper in his ear, the hands guiding the blade softer over the wood "Gentle. You don't want to hurt her, you want to smooth her out..."

Gibbs was close behind him, pressed together from the warmth of their hips to the lips lightly pressing against the younger man's ear. The only light in the basement came from the single lamp, illuminating the ribs of the boat and the two men. Both were dressed casually, jeans and t-shirt...much different from their work wear. The lights were off in the upper part of the house, both their cellphones encased in a nearby can of puke-green paint that had been sitting around for no reason. The landline had never been fixed, and it just so happened that they were both supposed to be at work.

But here, protected down in Gibbs' basement, it felt like a world far away made only for them.

**5. Food is the way to a man's heart**

Gibbs arrived home, weary and a little sore from his dance of dodging bullets. Tony had arrived back to his home much earlier, and his lover had whispered a sweet promise in his ear before he left. The aroma that hit him in the living room made his mouth start to water, quickening his pace until he hit the kitchen.

Tony was standing there, plating the most perfectly formed pasta Gibbs had ever seen along with a deep red sauce. The younger man looked up, spotting his lover and smiling brilliantly. The Italian was on him in a second, placing a kiss on his cheek and stripping him of his jacket in one move.

"Abby called, told me you got shot at" Tony hung up the jacket as the older man attacked the plate he supposed was for him.

Gibbs moaned, "Must have. Cause this is heaven, Tony."

"I do what I can" Tony eased up behind his lover, wrapped his arms around his neck and brushing another kiss over his cheek "It's why you fell in love with me."

Gibbs swallowed down his food with a grin, "Maybe."

**6. Ouch!**

The one time Jen thought to take a page out of Gibbs' book, it was the wrong time. Wrong setting, wrong moment, and the wrong person. Tony had just made some off-handed comment that Gibbs would have usually smacked him upside the head for, but Jen thought it would perfect to show she could be just like Gibbs.

So she had smacked Tony upside the head...

But Jen had done it entirely too hard, and at the top of the stairs outside her office. Tony, who hadn't expected it from that side of his head, lost his balance on the second step and fell gracelessly. Tony tumbled forward, ending up knocking every part of his body off each stair until he hit the second platform. He gave a pained moan, his head cracking particularly hard off the last step.

It seemed the whole office stopped as Gibbs screamed out his agent's name, racing down the steps to his side. Jen was flushed all the way up to her rust-colored hair, stuttering something out to the gaping Ziva behind him about how Gibbs did it all the time.

"Tony?" Gibbs whispered urgently, sitting the younger man up. Tony's eyes were a bit glazed, and when he pulled his hand away from the back of his head, it was slicked with blood "That's it, come on!"

Tony protested as he was dragged to his feet, "But Boss-"

"You're going down to Ducky!" Gibbs snapped, and the man merely shut up and let himself be dragged like a child towards the elevators.

**7. In the heat of the moment**

(Continuance of _Ouch!_)

"Just another moment, my boy" Ducky instructed the young man, peering closely as he sewed up the skin that had split on the back of DiNozzo's bed "You know, consider yourself lucky."

" 'Lucky' how, Duck?" Gibbs questioned, standing closely to the autopsy table and eyeing the British man as he sewed his senior agent back together "You won't give him pain killers, and you're sewing him up with a needle."

Tony made face as he tried to stand still, "And it hurts."

"Well, you're much more fortunate than a South African friend of mine" Ducky began to ramble, finishing up the last of his sew-work "Took a rather nasty spill down the stairs himself, got triple the injuries than you did Anthony. You walked away with a mere flesh wound and some bruises, Hammad –my friend- couldn't walk away. Poor fellow broke both his legs, dislocated his shoulder, bent his elbow the entirely wrong way, and crushed one rib. And lastly, scarred up his face with a rather nasty crack with some glass at the end of the stairs. As I was trying to piece him back together, he looked right up at me and said, 'Well Duck, can you do anything for my face?' I couldn't stop laughing-"

"Fascinating, Ducky, really" Gibbs's voice was tight "Can you finish up?"

"Of course" Ducky pulled back, wiping disinfectant over the stitches once more before covering them with DiNozzo's hair "There you are, my boy, all new and shiny again."

"Thanks, Duck" Tony smiled, the ache fading. The phone rang quite suddenly, and Ducky hurried over to answer it.

"You ok, DiNozzo?" Gibbs stepped up to where Ducky once was, fingering the area around the stitches "I guess I won't be able to hit you for awhile."

"Ah, that's ok boss" Tony pounded his chest lightly "I can take it."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but Ducky started making a fuss with his hat and coat.

"Sorry to rush off like this, Mr. Palmer needs me quite urgently" Ducky plopped his hat on his head "Will you boys lock up?"

They both nodded, "Very good, have a good night then."

Gibbs turned his attention back to his agent, sighing hard. He reached up, watching the brunette flinch, but merely rested his hand on the side of his face.

"Jen had no right to hit you like that," Gibbs admitted, letting his thumb brush the soft hair of the man's sideburn.

Tony looked up from under his lashes, "Only you can touch me like that Boss."

And...well, that just broke it all, didn't it?

Gibbs curled his fingers around the back of Tony's neck, pulling him into to a slick kiss that had them both gasping. It was a little sloppy at first, teeth clacking almost painfully, but they soon developed a rhythm. Tony moaned, seizing his boss's collar and pulling him in-between his legs. Gibbs' free hand dropped to a muscles thigh, squeezing the flesh and loving the feeling of them against his hips.

"Boss..." Tony murmured, his plague-impaired lungs needing to breath for a moment. Their eyes met briefly, heat flashing in them, before Tony was pushed on his back on the silver table. Gibbs was on him in a moment, hovering over the Italian's body and seizing his lips again. He never imagined his lips would be so soft...

Hungry hands roamed greedily, getting under shirts and caressing heated skin. Hips met, stomachs brushing, chests pressing against one another as they struggled to breath past their lips. Tony scratched lightly at the older man's neck, blunt nails burying briefly into the skin of his shoulder.

The hiss of the door echoed, "Hey Ducky-"

The two men broke apart reluctantly, heads snapping to the right to see Abby standing at the door with McGee close behind her. They were gaping, eyes wide; Abby even dropped the evidence bag she was holding.

"Uh-" McGee seized the girl by the shoulders "We'll be going now, sorry to bother you."

Snatching up her bag, Abby was dragged giggling out of the autopsy room. Tony groaned, letting his head plop heavily on the table. Gibbs sighed out in aggravation as well, letting his forehead touch the other's shoulder.

"Well, that was embarrassing...and kinda hot" Tony admitted.

Gibbs pulled away, raising a brow at his senior agent.

Tony pouted, "What? It _was_!"

**8. Miscommunication**

Gibbs will never forget the first time he made love to Tony, in his bed in his own house...it was the perfect lead up, thrashing down the hall and knocking things over along the way. A trail of clothes from the front door to the bedroom, both gloriously naked as they landed on the soft spread.

Tony was beautiful with only the sunlight to illuminate him, thrashing beneath Gibbs and moaning and begging for it harder. The headboard had surely cut into the wall, with the way it pounded against it.

"Jethro, _please_" Tony whined, arching up and clawing at his lover's shoulder. Then something happened, something that Gibbs hadn't expected. "_Attento fermatevi spostatevi soldato! Él`ora continua! Jethro, vuole vederli subito_!"

Gibbs had stopped immediately, peering into his lover's sweat-sheened face.

"Tony...you speak Italian in bed?" the ex-Marine couldn't stop the grin that cracked his face.

Tony flushed something fierce that had nothing to do with the cock up his ass, "Uh...yeah, sorry."

"No, it's hot" Gibbs leaned down, capturing his lover's lips briefly "Keep doing it."

**9. Things you find in a book**

"I don't know where he is McGee" Gibbs assured the twitchy younger man, speaking into his cell phone as he entered his house "DiNozzo just disappeared, and I'm out looking for him. Tell Abby not to delay on those prints, or the skin cells we found at the scene. Tell Ziva to talk to the girlfriend, she looked sketchy. I want you to _not _trace DiNozzo's cell phone...but instead, hack into the girlfriend's Blackberry and see who's she's been calling. Put the body on rush-rush with Ducky...yeah, Abby knows what it means. And tell Colonel Andrews...don't tell him anything McGee. Just because DiNozzo ditched, doesn't mean you can _all_ slack off. Go now!"

Gibbs slapped his cell shut, shoving it into his jacket pocket. He slipped off said jacket on his floor, kicking the door closed with an annoyed growl. The light was on in the kitchen, but nothing else was on. Gibbs gave a heavy sigh, walking past the kitchen and living room while running a hand over his eyes.

Well, his boy was surely here.

Gibbs made his way to the stairs, grumbling quietly about agents/lovers who skipped out on the job. Of course, he couldn't blame DiNozzo for leaving in a huff. Colonel Andrews had been put on the case from the FBI, so they couldn't squirm out of having him there. Colonel Andrews didn't seem to know what the term 'personal space' meant, cause he was all in his agents space. Hovering over them all, looking over their shoulders, making off-handed comments. But when the Colonel made a sexual innuendo about Abby, Gibbs had barked at him and shoved him out of the lab.

But when Colonel Andrews had purposely draped himself over Tony, lips close to his ear and hands on either side of him on the desk, Gibbs had done nothing. Tony had froze like a rabbit, staring with wide eyes down at the report he had been reading over as the Colonel whispered about how pretty men should be working the streets instead of behind a desk. Gibbs hadn't said a word, but his coffee cup had been ready to give way beneath his grip.

DiNozzo hadn't taken the blatant refuse to protect his honor well, but had huffed and stormed out of the office like a child in a tantrum.

Gibbs got to his stairs, noticing the light was on above his boat. Halfway down the steps he spotted his senior agent, sprawled out beneath the ribs of his boat and staring up at the ceiling. His hands were folded behind his head, shoes off and jacket discarded.

Gibbs hit the bottom step, "Anthony, what the hell are you doing?"

Tony's jaw clenched and his expression hardened, but he didn't say a word.

"This is petulant, and you know it" Gibbs walked over, leaning against the boards and staring down at Tony upside down "Come back into work before Jen thinks I'm giving you special treatment."

"When we first started this, I agreed that we needed to keep it under wraps" Tony's voice was low, half-betrayed and half-venomous "But...damn it, Jethro that Andrews bastard..."

Tony shivered, turning his head away. Gibbs scowled at the memory, head resting on the wood as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"...couldn't you have said something?"

"There's no secret-lover handbook, Tony, I can't just look it up when a situation like this arises" Gibbs stated, more annoyed at himself than angry at Tony "If I say the wrong thing, make the wrong move, touch you the wrong way...for all I know, Colonel Andrews was sent in to test me like this."

"Who would-?"

"You'd be surprised, Anthony" Gibbs' voice was tender, slipping into the unfinished boat and kneeled next to the brunette. He cupped the man's face, reveling in the fact that the other melted beneath his touch. "But you know, no matter what the hell that bastard says, you're still mine."

Tony bit his bottom lip, reaching up and seizing the older man by his collar. Gibbs almost yelped as he was pulled down into a fiery kiss, arms encasing him.

"...remind me..."

"Here? Under the boat?"

Tony grinned like a cat, "Where better?"

**10. Coffee**

Tony made a game from counting his boss's cups of coffee, but he never mentioned it. He didn't know whether it was to satisfy his own curiosity or watch the man's blood pressure, but it had become a habit over the years.

"One cups, two cups, six cups of coffee..." Tony sang softly to himself, face buried in his folded arms as he waited for the prints he had run to match up in AFIS. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile. God, what he wouldn't give to be that cup of coffee...to have Gibbs' lips and tongue lick him down-

"Taking a break, DiNozzo?"

Tony sat up straighter at the words, then a quick whack to the back of the head caused him to grunt. Gibbs was looking down at him with some a degree of affection, a cup of coffee clutched in his hand.

"Sorry, boss...I was just waiting-"

"It's been done for about five minutes" but Gibbs wasn't upset, more amused as he pointed to the blinking screen "You've got your monitor on mute, Tony."

Gibbs walked away, a flushed agent left at his desk gaping dumbly.

_**The End**_


End file.
